Panteon Starożytnych Nordów
Panteon Starożytnych Nordów – bóstwa czczone przez Atmoran i wczesnych Nordów z Ery Meretycznej i wczesnej Pierwszej Ery. Wiara w nich nazywana jest Kultem Smoków. Historia Wiara starożytnych Nordów pochodzi z Atmory, gdzie panowały smoki. Ich słudzy, Smoczy Kapłani, stanowili władzę znaną jako Kult Smoków i byli potężni jak królowie. Częścią kultu była wiara oparta na czci bogów-zwierząt. Zwierzętami czczonymi jako bóstwa były: jastrząb, wilk, wąż, ćma, sowa, wieloryb, niedźwiedź, lis i smok. Płaskorzeźby, które można znaleźć w starożytnych nordyckich ruinach doprowadziły uczonych do twierdzenia, że te wyznawane zwierzęta to totemiczne przedstawienie kilku Et'Ada, z których część jest obecna w panteonie Ośmiu Bóstw. Sześć z płaskorzeźb przedstawia bóstwa jako mężczyzn i trzy jako kobiety. Wpływy w Skyrim Panteon Starożytnych Nordów został przyniesiony na wybrzeża Skyrim podczas masowej migracji z Atmory, która trwała wiele wieków. Stanowił główną wiarę Nordów we wczesnej Pierwszej Erze; wraz z upływem wieków Nordowie ostatecznie zarzucali pojęcie czci zwierząt i zwrócili się ku czci samych Et'Ada. Kulminacją tego procesu było uformowanie Panteonu Nordów, który stanowił główną religię w Skyrim aż do panowania Alessii w 1E 243; Alessia złączyła aldmerski panteon i panteon Nordów by stworzyć panteon Ośmiu Bóstw. Smok thumb|right Smok był głównym bóstwem w panteonie starożytnych Nordów i powszechnie uważa się go za wyobrażenie Alduina, "Pożeracza Światów". Płaskorzeźby w starożytnych nordyckich grobowcach nie ukazują go bezpośrednio, zamiast niego widać raczej jego sługi - ukazano na nich Smoczych Kapłanów. Jastrząb thumb|right Jastrzębia przedstawiono jako kobietę i uważa się, że jest wyobrażeniem Kyne, wojowniczki i wdowy po Shorze, Bogini Burzy i Matki LudziRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa. Nordowie wierzą, że odegrała znaczącą rolę w ich stworzeniu i w obdarowaniu ich darem Thu'um.Różne wyznania CesarstwaDzieci niebiosPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim Wąż thumb|right Wąż jest przedstawiony jako mężczyzna i uważa się, że jest wyobrażeniem Shora, upadłego boga-bohatera ludzkości. Aluzje do cech węża to między innymi jego sukces w przekonaniu pozostałych Et'Ada do stworzenia Mundus.Różne wyznania Cesarstwa Lis thumb|right Lisa ukazano jako mężczyznę i uważa się go za wyobrażenie Orkey, który podstępem przekonał Nordów do oddania długich żywotów i "zmusił ich do liczenia zim".Różne wyznania Cesarstwa Wieloryb thumb|right Wieloryb jest ukazany jako mężczyzna i uważa się go za wyobrażenie Tsuna, nordyckiego boga prób i walki z przeciwnościami. Służył jako tan-tarczownik Shora i zginął broniąc go przed obcymi bogami podczas ehlnofeyskich wojen w Erze Świtu.Różne wyznania Cesarstwa W nordyckich zaświatach, Sovngardzie, stoi on na straży mostu z kości wieloryba i mieszka w namiocie ze skóry wieloryba.Wydarzenia w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Niedźwiedź thumb|right Niedźwiedzia przedstawiono jako mężczyznę i uważa się go za wyobrażenie Stuhna, nordyckiego prekursora Stendarra i brata Tsuna. Tak jak jego brat, służył jako tan-tarczownik Shora i walczył przeciwko aldmerskiemu panteonowi.Różne wyznania Cesarstwa Sowa thumb|right Sowa przedstawiona jest jako mężczyzna i uważa się ją za wyobrażenie Jhunala, nordyckiego boga mądrości i wiedzy, znanego też jako ojca języka i matematyki.Różne wyznania Cesarstwa Wilk thumb|right Wilk przedstawiony jest jako kobieta i uważany jest za wyobrażenie Mary, Bogini Miłości i panny służebnej Kyne.Różne wyznania Cesarstwa Ćma thumb|right Ćma przedstawiona jest jako kobieta i uważana jest za wyobrażenie Dibelli, Bogini Piękna. Przypisy en:Ancient Nordic Pantheon it:Antico Pantheon Nord ru:Древний нордский пантеон Kategoria:Panteony